1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to a strain relief device and method, including a device and method that provides strain relief for a fiber optic cable as it extends through the wall of an enclosure.
2. Technical Background
In the world of the ever-increasing need for broadband bandwidth optical cables have become the main part of telecommunication networks. Optical cables can transmit voice signals, data signals and video signals for very long distances with very high speed. Developments of optic telecommunication networks allow the connection of the end user directly to the optical fiber. This kind of network technology known as FTTH technology (fiber to the home) requires extending an “all optical” communication network closer to the subscribers. As a result such telecommunication networks include large number distribution points from a distribution cable to an end user or subscriber. To interconnect the large number of distribution points including to an end user or subscriber may require extensive and complicated cabling. Installation of many cables which provide the connection between a main distribution point and the end user requires effective strain relief to avoid damaging the cable upon and after installation.